


My Ghost

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Fights, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Making Up, Mates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>'Every time she closed her eyes, she couldn’t help but remember the mean words and the look on her girlfriend’s face.  It was their first proper fight and it had been horrible.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

_“I just wish you wouldn’t flirt with other people.”_

Malia rolled onto her back, sheets rippling around her as she gazed blankly up at her ceiling. She couldn’t sleep; she was still keyed up after her argument with Lydia. Every time she closed her eyes, she couldn’t help but remember the mean words and the look on her girlfriend’s face. It was their first proper fight and it had been horrible.

_“I don’t! You’re just paranoid. I can’t even talk to a guy without you getting all bothered about it.”_

Malia knew Lydia was right. She tried not to be paranoid. But Lydia was so beautiful; she captured lingering gazes wherever she went. Malia could smell the want on people in school, on half the boys who dared go up and speak to her, and though she knew Lydia loved her, knew she’d never betray her...it was hard to surpress those more animal instincts towards her mate. 

_“You just don’t trust me. Six months we’ve been together and you still don’t trust me. That hurts, Malia. I don’t know if I can keep on holding out, hoping this will get better.”_

Malia closed her eyes with a sigh. Her window was open, the breeze fluttering her curtains, and the ceiling fan whirred, a quiet hum in the darkness of her room. When she glanced at the clock, it read almost two in the morning. 

_“You know me, Malia. You know that I won’t change, not because of someone’s paranoia. Not because you don’t trust me.”_

_“Lydia...”_

_“I think you should go.”_

_“Lydia, please...”_

_“Go!”_

She scratched her belly idly, sweat beading at the back of her neck. She knew she wasn’t going to sleep tonight, not when her emotions were still raw and guilt simmered in her gut. Not when her heart ached because she’d managed to push her girlfriend away, ruin what they had. 

She wasn’t going to be able to rest until they sorted this out. And even if Lydia didn’t want to be with her anymore...she needed to apologize, to try and make things right so they could at least be friends. She didn’t want Lydia hurting. The thought brought a lump to her throat.

She slipped out of bed, pulling a sweater on over her tank top and tugging on her boots. She crept quietly down the hall; her dad didn’t stir, not even when the dog gave a quiet whine. She grabbed her keys and snuck out the back door.

At this time the roads were quiet, but Malia drove slowly; she didn’t need to be pulled over by her best friend’s dad, plus she used the time driving to Lydia’s to think over what she wanted to say, how best to word it. She had a tendency to not use her words right and it had upset people before when she came off as blunt, or hostile, when she genuinely didn’t want to be.

She parked on the curb and climbed over the gate, rounding the house to look up at Lydia’s window. Something in her chest shook loose when she saw the window was open and she felt like she could breathe properly again; as angry as Lydia was, she hadn’t shut the window, which was her usual sign that she didn’t want to speak to Malia. 

She scaled the side of the building, ducking through the open window. Lydia was in bed, but Malia knew she wasn’t asleep; her breathing was uneven and the bedside lamp was on, a soft glow in the room. Malia pulled off her boots and climbed into the bed, reaching out to link her fingers with Lydia’s.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

Lydia rolled over. Mascara was smudged under her eyes and Malia’s heart broke, knowing she’d made her cry. 

“I’ll speak to Derek, learn to control the coyote in me,” Malia promised. “I’m sorry, Lyds.”

Lydia swallowed, but when she gazed into the brunette’s eyes, she knew she was serious. “One chance,” she murmured. 

Malia cupped her cheek, bumping their noses together. “I won’t let you down, I promise. I love you so much.”

Lydia released a slow breath and moved closer, tucking her face against Malia’s neck. Slowly, her smaller body relaxed against the coyote’s, and Malia felt her tension drain away in response, her emotions tuned so finely to her mate’s. Lydia pressed a soft kiss to her neck. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
